


Not Your Babysitter

by hutchabelle



Series: Drabble Meme Stories [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baked Goods, Baking, Cookies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Matchmaking, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta needs help baking. Finnick finds him a helper.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark & Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark & Finnick Odair
Series: Drabble Meme Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Not Your Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaAuLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/gifts).



> From this request: 42. “For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter.”
> 
> From this list: [x](https://hutchhitched.tumblr.com/post/615875284856684544/drabble-challenge-1-150)

Peeta swatted at his friend’s hand for the thousandth time as he mixed batter. He only had a few hours to go, and there were way too many pastries still to make for his first catering gig. Finnick’s constant attempt to swipe a taste from every bowl wasn’t helping at all.

“Stop! You are a child,” Peeta snapped and turned to grab more flour.

“Annie thinks so, too,” Finnick laughed and shoved a cookie that had been cooling on the counter into his mouth.

Peeta glared before sprinkling flour onto the mixture in his bowl. “Too runny. Annie’s on my shit list for sending you over here today when I’m up to my elbows—literally—in half-baked goods.”

“She needed someone to babysit me. Who knows what kind of trouble I’d get into if left to my own devices?” Finnick asked mischievously. “Like, I don’t know, I might attempt to arrange some sort of blind date for my best friend with a certain brunette we both know.”

“For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter. And so help me God, if you do anything to scare Katniss off, I will end you.”

“What would scare her off? Perhaps a date with a handsome baker? A master baker, at that. Master baker. Well, that actually might scare her if you just whipped it out in front of her.”

“I hate you,” Peeta said, resigned and irritated beyond measure. “That innuendo wasn’t even subtle.”

“True. It wasn’t.”

“Go away.”

“I would, but I wouldn’t want to miss the look on your face when your temp help shows up.”

Peeta stopped stirring and stared at his friend. “I’m sorry. What?”

“You’re drowning here, Peet. I knew you would be, so I asked a few people to come by today and lend a hand. Only one was available,” Finnick answered, his eyes wide and innocent.

“This is going to end badly, isn’t it?”

“Only if you mess it up.”

There was a knock at the door, and Peeta nodded at his friend to get it. Finnick’s was entirely too smug when he returned with Katniss trailing behind him.

“I heard you needed some help,” she offered timidly, her hands up in apology.

“So good of you to come, Katniss,” Finnick said. “I was just leaving.”

Peeta gaped at Finnick’s retreating back. That rat bastard arranged this and then bailed.

“Grab an apron,” Peeta sighed. “So much left to do. Cheese buns are next.”

“Oh, I love your buns!” she blurted, and his lips quirked into a smile.

“Well, thanks. I kind of like yours, too.”


End file.
